


Too Fast

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Cas might be taking things a little too fast.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunesque (Moriavis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/gifts).



> Happy holidays, Lunesque! I hope you enjoy this bit of fluff!

“Cas! Ease up on the gas, buddy,” Dean … insisted. Encouraged? Whatever it was, he definitely did not yell.

“It’s not as if I’ve never driven a car,” Cas snapped. “And I do not believe that I have ever observed you obeying the speed limit without some sort of curse being involved.”

“That’s … but … well, your face is involved!” Dean sputtered.

“Unless you are speaking some new language known only to you, that did not make any sense,” Cas observed as he finally slowed down to park outside the bunker.

There wasn’t really anything Dean could say to that. Besides, he was busy _not_ hyperventilating.

“Dean, if it causes you such anxiety, why did you offer to let me drive?”

“I guess I just … felt like it was time, is all.” Dean shrugged, which had the added benefit of giving his shoulders something to do other than heaving with his not-at-all-hyperventilation. “I mean, Sam doesn’t drive her often, but he does drive her.”

“Is this your way of telling me that you consider me to be part of your family, then?”

“Yes … no … I don’t know … argh!” Dean gave up and grabbed Cas by the collar so he could mash their lips together.

At first, Cas didn’t do anything. Which, okay, maybe that was kind of abrupt, but he usually had really quick reflexes and what if Dean had been reading him wrong these past few days and this wasn’t what he wanted, or what if this was just way too fast, or …

Cas threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair and kissed him back so thoroughly that Dean was breathless all over again.

When Dean finally had to pull back for air, he didn’t let Cas get very far, still holding onto his collar and resting his forehead against Cas’. 

“Wouldn’t it have been easier to start here, rather than risk giving yourself a stroke over my driving?” Cas asked softly.

“When have you ever known me to do things the easy way?”

“Good point,” Cas agreed before kissing him again. “But perhaps we should continue this inside?”

Dean nodded wordlessly. No way he was slowing Cas down this time.


End file.
